


responsibly negligent

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: ‘You’re irresponsible!’‘You’re irritable!’‘You’re too loud!’





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

‘Is he sleeping already?’ Sabo yawns, lazily running a hand through his thick, damp hair. From across the room Ace maneuvers Luffy’s head until it’s on his thigh, dark hair plastered across Ace’s skin. His breath catches on a snore, but Luffy stays asleep, the curve of a grin still etched across his face. ‘Hurry and dry his hair, he’ll catch a cold.’

‘I know how to take care of my little brother,’ Ace grumbles, snatching a towel out of Sabo’s outstretched hand. Like everything Ace does, it’s a bit rough. Sabo winces as he watches Ace catch a few strands of Luffy’s hair in his knuckles, but the boy doesn’t so much as move and soon enough his hair is dry. Ace throws the wet towel in Sabo’s face and falls to the ground, head missing the pillow, eyes shut before his back could touch the bed.

Dragging the towel from his face, Sabo sighs, getting to his feet and grabbing two out of three steaming mugs from a nearby nightstand - Luffy had fallen asleep by the time the teapot had whistled, which Sabo would forgive him for, but Ace isn’t so lucky.

‘Up,’ he grunts while smirking, keeping his voice to a whisper. ‘You didn’t dry your _own_ hair. Here’s your tea.’

Ace feigns sleeping for a second or two but is persuaded to move with a few shallow kicks to his ribs; when he opens his eyes Sabo is teetering a hot cup of tea above him, deliberately swishing the cup back and forth. ‘Fine, fine!’ he yells, sitting up fast enough to knock Luffy from his lap.

‘Meat~~’ the boy whines in his sleep, tossing to his side and groping a pillow. Ace stares at him in disgust, concerned for the welfare of their pillow, but Sabo shoves a mug of tea in his hand before he can really think too much about it.

‘He’s exhausted,’ Sabo mutters into his cup, eyeing Luffy with the sort of expression he saved for when their younger brother wasn’t looking. ‘It was a long day.’

Ace nods in agreement, taking a large gulp of his drink - it burns his throat a little, but warms his chest on it’s way down, so Ace doesn’t mind too much. Wet hair clings to his neck and he tries to shiver without being noticed, but Sabo catches him easily, pressing a towel to his head and rubbing hard, if not harder than Ace had with Luffy just a few moments earlier. ‘Sabo! Easy!’

‘You’re irresponsible,’

‘You’re irritable!’

_**‘You’re too loud!’** _

They both jump at Luffy’s outburst and Ace lifts a corner of the towel from over his eyes, laughing when he catches Luffy glaring at him from across the floor. He stands abruptly, grabbing the blanket from the floor and pulling it out from underneath Ace’s bottom, his mouth pulled into a scowl. ‘Way too loud! I’m getting a snack.’

Even Sabo can’t stifle a giggle as he marches out of the bedroom, feet stomping on the ground like a toddler. Catching each other’s expressions they laugh louder this time, unable to contain themselves when they hear Luffy slam the refrigerator door from down the hall.

‘Is there any meat in there?’ Ace wonders out loud. Luffy’s temperament is manageable, so long as there’s always a snack around.

‘Mmm,’ Sabo murmurs, resuming his work of Ace’s hair. He’s gentler this time, softly petting his head until his hair is dry and fluffy. Ace shuts his eyes for a moment and listens for Luffy - it’s quiet, which means he’s probably found food. ‘There’s a few pork chops in there.’

Hunger makes itself known in Ace’s stomach, growling loud enough for Sabo to hear and he laughs, tossing the wet towel in a hamper and turning for the door.

‘I’ll grab you one if Luffy hasn’t eaten them all. I don’t want him to fall asleep in the kitchen again.’

Laughing because Sabo wasn’t joking, Ace thanked him and rolled over, grabbing a pillow that Luffy had kicked away and stuffing it under his head.

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Ace hopes Sabo won't be too mad when he isn't awake to eat his snack.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL♥ i dream about 3 brothers who didn't decide to be pirates and didn't try to save the corrupt world but stayed at home and kept each other safe and warm
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://nee-saan.tumblr.com/)  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohneesaan)


End file.
